Elfs
Elfs, or Elves are the race that rancs the third on the population on Tallus. History Elfs, also known as the people of visdom. They lives in one of the great forests that sorrunds Armes Vertos. The forest are build up as an intare city. they are somewhat afraid to build anything that is not naturel in case something like the incident in the great old forest would happen again. They once had a great city in a forest that is beside the one they are occepying at the moment. The city was build up very much like how the other humanoid races builds their places. But what they did not know was that the place they build their city upon was placed over a giant underground sea. The city lasted quite a while, but in the end the ground finally gave away under the weight and fell into the sea. Many lifes was lost and the remaining elves decided to find another place to live that was far from that place. Because of all that mass that colapsed into the water it raised it above its past level and where the city once was there is not a large sea. Most of the city is still intact in fact and is still underwater. Beings & Types Elves are in reality a cross of human and fae, but this goes that far back that this havn't been documented. But there exists stories of humans that has formed bonds with faes. Because of the fae side the elves are really close to nature and take much offence if its looked down upon, even banning sertien weapons from being used that is orginaly or resemble that kind of usages of hurting nature; for example, an axe. Appearance: Elfs are one of the beings that looks closest to humans, except some distinct threats. The most noticable about them is their sharp ears and unatural 'beauty' that releaves what family they are closest too. They are elegent in movments and are stronger than they appear. Clothing: They are often clothed in long robes and in the colour green. The armor is made out many plates, thin, but made out of a strong material to move more easly in battle. Armory: Elfs uses mostly light weapons, its rarly seeing one using heavy types, like; hammeres and axes. They are masters of the bow and arrow and tactick. Types: Forest elves: These as the name indicate lives in the forests There are also different types of elves, the main forest elfs, the mountain elfs and the freelancers. There are also the Elder race, said to be one of the first race of elfs. The are in contrary to their desendants not so aceptable towards other races, thinking that dwarvs should stay in the mountains and dragons to go back being animals and elfs to take over control over the kindom as they see themselfs as the strongest race. There are very few of them now and are soon to be extingt. The mountain elfs are more shy when it comes to have any contact with their 'cousins', They live in the areas in the great mountain wall.